An electric motor can be coupled to a source of electrical energy via a terminal box. The terminal box can have a variety of designs and/or arrangements. New and unique arrangements and/or configurations of terminal boxes can be designed for certain electric motors. Design and fabrication of unique arrangements and/or configurations of terminal boxes for electric motors, such as induction motors, can be relatively costly.